fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deus-Ex-Machina
|race = Machia |gender = Male |age = 400+? |height = 300cm (9.8ft) |weight = |birthday = 310 pounds |eyes = None |hair = None |blood type = |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = Department of Arcane Science & Development (ex-communicated) |mark location = |occupation = Dark Mage (by the Magi Order) |previous occupation = Scientist |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Inactive |relatives = |counterpart = |magic = * * |''Sūpā Ākaibu''}} ** * |curse = |weapons = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , also referred as the was a male Machia, considered the most advanced of his kind, who's age is unknown but said to had existed during the Second War over 400 years ago. A anomaly amongst the Machias, he was a scientist in the Department of Arcane Science & Development in the kingdom of Technology, but was ex-communicated and branded a dark mage. However he was defeated during the battle of the Garden of Babylon by Oscar Emperium, who then used Machina Soul on him and allowing Oscar to use Take Over to take the form and abilities of Deus. Biography Synopsis Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities : A magic created by Deus himself, the Machias Supremacy Magic enables Deus to subjugate and manipulate the mechanical race Machias. Like with Demon Supremacy Magic and the , Deus is able dominate the will of a machia and have complete control. It's due to this magic that many machia greatly fears him. |''Sūpā Ākaibu''}}: The more powerful iteration of Archive, Super Archive, or sommonly referred as by Deus the )|Kinsho Mokuroku (Indekkusu)|lit. "Index of Prohibited Books"}} allows Deus to store information and data but at a larger quantity then normal. Due to his mechanical and unique phsyiology, Deus is able to effortlessly use Super Archive and store seemlessly infinite data, knowledge and wisdom in to, along with cateloging magics and personal information. For over 400 years that he increased his arcane library and other subjects of the world, granting him a encyclopedic library detailing various of events. : Super-Genius Level Intellect: Deus is supremely intelligent and possess greater cognition functionality then any of his Machias brethren. Combined with Super Archive containing over 400 years worth of knowledge many fields such as science, magic, etc made him into one of the most brilliant individuals on the planet. Capable of thinking 10x faster then the normal human and perform complex mental operations and processing, would Deus rise to the top as the greatest mind. *'Master Tactician & Strategist': Deus as shown to be a master military commander, who's capable of planning 10x ahead of whoever he's against. Due to his knowledge and greater intelligence, he's studies his enemies, cataloging them into Super Archive which he refers to instantaneously. He's idea to bring a enemy down is to know them, thus he began to studies every culture, kingdom and religion where ever he comes across, learning their sterotypes, their belief systems and the people. Knowing how they think and operate allows him to plan multiple strategic plans into actions, and have tactics ready if he ever needs them. Unique Physiology: Even amongst the Mechia, Deus possess a unique and complex physical body, more denser, stronger then any of the Machia. Taller and weigh much more and possessing no eyes or mouth, which he communicates via mechanical means. He appears much more mechanical and less organic. *'Enhanced Strength': Shown to possess incredible physical strength he can exert, capable of even taking out a single centurion with relative ease, who are known for their augmented strength with their power armour. Deus strength surpasses most common creatures, even go to show to physically overpower vulcans, who possess strength above the average man. Trivia & Notes Category:Male Category:Machias Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Archive Magic User Category:Immortal